jayjayfandomcom-20200213-history
Snuffy's Favorite Color/Transcript
[Note: It may be helpful to read the transcript for "Concert Day at Tarrytown Airport" first, since this episode continues the storyline of that one.] Melody of Herky's orange song from Concert Day fades up, brisk 4 (F major) (Opening shot: fade in to a view outside the main hangar at Tarrytown Airport. This is a moment from "Concert Day at Tarrytown Airport"—Herky rehearsing his number for the show that following day. He lowers himself into view as he starts singing.) ♪ orange ♪ 1:00♪ each time i think about orange ♪♪ Narrator: (under previous) Concert Day at Tarrytown Airport had been a big success. Melody of Oscar, Evan and Tuffy's brown song, brisk 4 (E major) (The screen pivots downward to a close-up of Old Oscar, from when he, Revvin' Evan and Tuffy were rehearsing their number.) 1:06♪ then brown is the color for you do you like root beer ♪♪ 1:09everybody got to sing a song about their favorite color. Melody of Tracy's yellow song, slow 4 (D major) 1:09♪♪ yellow ♪♪ Melody of Savannah and Big Jake's green song, slow 4 (C major) 1:13♪ it's green, green, green ♪♪ Music fades away into the background score Narrator: But snuffy couldn't decide which color was his favorite. He didn't know what to do. But then, in the end... Melody of the final verse of Snuffy's rainbow song, slow 4 (A major) 1:24♪ how beautiful ♪ 1:24[ all ] ♪ how beautiful ♪♪ 1:27snuffy was the hit of the show... 1:29when he sang about all of the colors put together... 1:32in a rainbow. 1:32[ cheering ] Music fades into the background score 1:35the next day, the cheers of the crowd were still ringing in snuffy's ears. 1:41boy, concert day was sure supersonic. 1:45no kidding. And your song was the best part of the show, snuffy. 1:49aw, gee, thanks, jay jay. 1:52you must be feeling pretty good today. 1:55well, i am, but-- 1:55but ? But what ? 2:00everybody else picked one favorite color to sing about, 2:03and i never figured out what my one favorite color was. Jay Jay: Maybe you don't have one. Snuffy: But what if I do, and I just don't know it yet? Piano/flute melody with hi hat cymbal, brisk 4 (G major) Snuffy: I'm telling you, Jay Jay. Choosing a favorite color is the hardest thing I've ever tried to do—''ever!'' (He flies upward; dissolve to a long shot of the two as they come slowly forward.) 2:22♪ how do you know, how do you find ♪ 2:25♪ how do you finally make up your mind? 2:30♪ how do you guess what's really the best for you? (Various thought bubbles of different colors appear over the skywriter—two at a time—as he names them off.) 2:37♪ yellow and white, golden and green ♪ 2:41♪ orange and red are colors i've seen ♪ 2:45♪ and just let me think, hmm, purple and pink ♪ 2:49♪ to name just a few ♪ 2:52♪ then how do you choose, how do you tell ♪ 2:57♪ the kind of thing that really rings your bell? ♪ 3:01♪ without an answer, the answer is blue ♪♪ Song ends 3:10jay jay, how do you figure out what your favorite anything is ? 3:15good question, snuffy. I wish i knew what to tell you. 3:19hey. I just had an idea. 3:22when i have trouble figuring something out, i go see brenda blue. 3:27she's always helpful. Maybe that's what you ought to do. 3:31hey ! That's a great idea ! 3:34i'll go see brenda blue right now. Bye ! 3:38[ narrator ] so snuffy headed right to tarrytown airport... 3:41and straight for brenda blue's workshop. 3:46and that's my problem, brenda. 3:49i can't seem to figure out which color i like the most. 3:53hmm. That is a problem, snuffy. 3:56what do you think i should do ? 3:58well, it seems to me, if something is your favorite, 4:02you probably see it a lot, right ? 4:02uh-huh. 4:07probably, i'd see it every day. 4:09and if something is your favorite, 4:12you probably like it a lot, too, right ? 4:14ohh ! You're right ! 4:16if it's my favorite, i'd really love it, wouldn't i ? 4:21of course ! So you should figure out your favorite color... 4:24based on the things you see today, 4:27and pay special attention to what you love the most. 4:31ooh, what a great idea ! 4:33today i'll really pay attention to everything i see, 4:38and whichever color i love the most will be my favorite ! 4:43boy, brenda, thanks. You're the greatest ! 4:46you're... [ laughs ] welcome. 4:49[ narrator ] thanks to brenda blue, 4:51snuffy was ready to put his new plan into action. 4:54hmm, let's see-- 4:57the first thing i have to do today is skywriting, 5:01which i love, so i'll really pay close attention... 5:05to the colors i see when i do it. 5:07snuffy drew a beautiful sky drawing of a flower, 5:11but as he did he looked all around him. 5:14hmm. The sun up above is yellow. 5:18is that my favorite color ? Maybe it should be. 5:22without it, nobody would see my drawings. 5:27 my skywriting smoke 5:30and so are the pretty clouds. 5:33i like them a lot, too, so maybe white should be my favorite color. 5:37oh, jeez, i don't know. 5:41hey, snuff, how's it going ? 5:43hi, jay jay. I'm still trying to think of my favorite color. 5:48- well, did talking to brenda help you ? - sure. 5:51she told me to think of things i see every day and how much i love them. 5:56then maybe they'll be my favorite color. 5:59- that makes sense. - brenda always gives me great help. 6:03she's the best. And now it's up to me. 6:06wanna join me for some crop watering while you're thinking ? 6:09sure ! I love crop watering. 6:13then let's go fill up our water tanks. 6:16okay ! 6:18so they went back to the airport to get their water tanks filled up by brenda blue. 6:26there you go, guys. Your water tanks are filled to the brim. 6:30thanks, brenda. I don't know what we'd do without your help. 6:34you're the best ! 6:36come on, snuffy. Let's go ! 6:38 okay ! 6:38bye ! 6:41so jay jay and snuffy flew to farmer dale's farm. 6:46ready, snuffy ? 6:48 ready ! 6:48here we go-o-o ! 6:51they both dropped their water on the dry crops. 6:55the water would help the crops grow and be healthy. 6:59but all the while, 7:01snuffy was thinking about what his favorite color might be. Snuffy: (thinking) Huh. I love what i'm doing now, so what colors do I see? 7:11hmm. Parts of the field are brown, 7:15so is brown my favorite color ? 7:18let's go water that field of corn over there. 7:21okay. 7:23hey, the corn over there is green. 7:28then when the corn gets picked, it's yellow, just like the sun. 7:33huh ! That's two votes for yellow. 7:36okay, we have lots of deliveries to make, 7:39so let's get more fuel to keep us going. 7:42once again, they went back to the airport... 7:46eled 7:50okay, guys, you're all refueled. 7:53have you got a delivery list for me, brenda ? 7:55sure do, jay jay. It's right over here. 7:57boy, brenda sure is a lot of help. 8:00no kidding. She takes real good care of all of us. 8:05 okay, jay jay, here's your schedule of deliveries. 8:08and i mapped out the best route for you to take. 8:11gosh, thanks, brenda. You're the greatest. 8:15soon jay jay and snuffy were on their way to make those deliveries. 8:21hinking vorite color Snuffy: (thinking) I love making deliveries, so what colors do i see when i make them? 8:32that big barn near the river is red. 8:37and the flowers of smiling meadow... 8:40are purple, blue, 8:42 and some are even orange. 8:45but which color do i love the most ? 8:50ot to 8:53their deliveries took jay jay and snuffy out past the docks of tarrytown... 8:58and over the ocean. 9:00and again, snuffy looked for a favorite color. 9:04ohh, wow. 9:06look at all those boats down there. 9:09i really, really love boats. 9:13maybe one of them has my favorite color. 9:16hey, there's a pink one and a black one... 9:21and a gold one. 9:23ohh, i know. 9:26what about the ocean under the boats ? 9:30there's all kinds of fish and coral... 9:33and stuff under the water. 9:35maybe my favorite color is down there. 9:39oh, i wonder. 9:42[ jay jay ] whatcha thinkin' about, snuffy ? 9:44uh, oh, hi. I guess i was still daydreaming... 9:48about what my favorite color is. 9:51it's so hard. 9:53well, maybe you'll get lucky and it'll come to you out of nowhere, 9:56like a flash of lightning. 9:56[ thunder crashes ] 9:58huh ? 9:58uh-oh. That doesn't sound good. 10:02it wasn't. Suddenly, snuffy and jay jay got caught in a shower. 10:07we'd better head back to the airport. 10:07okay. 10:10the sky had filled with clouds, 10:13y pouring rain. 10:17they got very, very wet. 10:20but they knew that when they got home, 10:23brenda blue would be there to greet them with a dry towel. 10:27and sure enough, brenda and her towel were there. 10:31how you feelin', snuffy ? Dry enough ? 10:33i feel great. Thanks, brenda. 10:36good. Wouldn't want you to get rusty. 10:36[ giggles ] 10:39okay, jay jay, your turn. 10:43[ narrator ] and while brenda blue dried jay jay off, 10:46snuffy peered out the doorway. 10:49and what do you suppose he saw ? 10:52the rain had stopped, and there was a brilliant rainbow, 10:57just like the one he sang about on concert day. 11:00 boy, i never did find out what my favorite color was. 11:05is it red or green or yellow or brown. 11:10what hmm 11:12brenda said i should think of something i love the most, 11:17and that might help me choose my favorite color. 11:19and brenda's always right. 11:22in fact, brenda's the most helpful person ever. 11:28she fills our water tanks when we run dry, 11:31of gas, 11:35and she rubs us dry when we get wet, 11:37and lots and lots of other things. 11:41yes, i sure do love brenda a lot. 11:45hey, that's it ! 11:48- what's it ? - i just figured out what my favorite color is! 11:53you did ? Wonderful. What is it ? Snuffy: Not what, who! Jay Jay, Brenda: Who? Snuffy: Uh-huh, who—because my favorite color is blue—Brenda Blue! Brenda: Me? Snuffy, why am I your favorite color? Jay Jay: Wait, wait. I get it. He sees you every day, and he can always count on you to care for him and help him. So you really are his favorite color-- blue-- brenda blue. 12:29aw, that's so sweet. 12:31aw, gee 12:35♪ but how do you choose how do you tell ♪ 12:39♪ the kind of thing that really rings your bell ♪ 12:43♪ i found the answer the answer is ♪ 12:53♪ as in brenda miss blue ♪ 12:57♪ my answer ♪♪ 12:59♪ my favorite is ♪ 13:03♪ you ♪ 13:05[ narrator ] so snuffy had finally found his favorite color-- 13:10blue-- brenda blue. (Fade to black.) Category:Transcripts Category:Standard Transcripts